


Mulan (2020) Fluff and Smut

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Category: Mulan (2020), Mulan - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Intimacy, Lake bathing, Lesbian Sex, Love, Married Couple, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sex, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: Fluff and smut between characters of Mulan (2020).Will update whenever I like it.I'm still a beginner at writing fanfic. Some feedback would really help.Writing prompts and pairing request are also welcome.If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702
Relationships: Hua Mulan/Chen Honghui, Hua Mulan/Xian Lang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Story Ideas and Pairing Request Here!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702

Okay, so I noticed that for some reason, this fic and some of my others fics are beginning to get a lot of attention out of all the sudden. Thanks a lot! I decided to create this page so you guys can comment down below about what story and pairings would you like to see me write next. And if any of you are wondering about the Xian Lang X Mulan fic, it is still in works, hit a writers block on it, but it is still coming. So, if you have any great, good or average (or even bad) ideas, feel free to comment down below.

Thanks for the support so far and stay safe! 😊


	2. Fun At The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night by the lake turn into a wild one for the loving couple.

Mulan and Honghui were stick fighting along the banks of the lake during nighttime, like the times training in the army. It was an occasional habit for Mulan and Honghui to duel each other during nightfall whenever they were at the lakeside. The lake not too far from their village was the couple's favorite place to train and spend their time together in private as hardly anyone passes by there.

"Huh! Is that all you got?" challenged Honghui as he tossed the stick back to Mulan, who was now panting.

"I was going easy on you," Mulan said, smirkingly.

"As if it was not obvious enough," Honghui chuckled as he waited for Mulan's next move.

Mulan threw her stick in the air and jumped up. She did a body flip and kicked the bamboo straight at Honghui. Honghui knew this move too well to be surprised, like the first time Mulan exhibited one of her signature moves. Honghui blocked it with his hand and sent it flying back to Mulan. Mulan ran towards the oncoming stick and caught it, jumping up and attempted to land a hit on Honghui. Honghui quickly dodged her attack sending back a few blows, which Mulan blocked successfully.

The sound of grunting and sticks clashing by the lakeside filled the silent night. Unlike the first time they sparred against each other in the army, this time, they were having fun, getting on each other edge. A while later, Mulan and Honghui lay on the grasses, sweating and panting.

"Ah... That was quite... challenging," Mulan said while panting.

"And tiring," Honghui agreed.

"When is it not tiring?" asked Mulan sarcastically as she chuckled.

"How would I know? You're the one with strong chi," Honghui sarcastically joked, making Mulan chuckle again.

"I assure you, Honghui, despite my strong chi, I do feel tiredness," Mulan confirmed.

"I'm sure you do," Honghui said, smiling.

"Wow, we must have been here for a long time, it's almost midnight," Mulan exclaimed as she looked at the night sky.

"Yeah, as if us sweating this much does not imply that," Honghui grunted as he got up, looking at the lake. Suddenly, an idea crossed Honghui's mind, a vaguely wild one.

"Hey, Mulan, dear. Look at the lake," Honghui said.

"Hmm? What is it, dear?" Mulan asked curiously, looking in the same direction where Honghui was looking at, following her husband as he walked towards the lake.

"What are you..." Mulan stopped herself when she saw Honghui was shedding off his shirt, then pants, then throwing them aside, surprising Mulan. Honghui dived into the lake. Mulan then managed to figure out what her husband's idea was. The looked of confusion on Mulan's face turned into a naughty smirk.

"Come on, Hua Mulan, join me!" Honghui called out as he looked at his wife, giving her that playful yet smiling face that used to annoy her.

"Don't think I won't, Chen Honghui," Mulan said, chuckling.

Mulan stripped off her clothes and laid them on a rock nearby. The coldness of the night elapsed her body, cold wind hitting her body as she slowly walked into the lake. Mulan could feel her nipples harden as it touched the cold water. The woman let herself sink into the waters and swam towards her husband. The water felt refreshing, especially after hours long of sparring.

Honghui watched in awe as he saw Mulan strip naked right in front of him. It was the first time but it always felt new when he sees her this exposed.

"You know, this scene brings back memories," said Honghui as Mulan swam next to his.

"Does it?" Mulan asked purposely, smilingly. She knew that Honghui was going to talk about that time.

"Don't you remember? You didn't bathe for days. When you finally decided to clean yourself, I followed you secretly to the lake. When I arrived, you were already naked, in the lake bathing, I almost joined in, and probably would have figured you out," Honghui recalled, making Mulan blush as she remembered the time when she first joined the army.

Honghui chuckled at his wife's embarrassment and leaned in closer to her. "Well, too bad, I didn't saw you realize then how beautiful you truly are exposed," Honghui whispered, making Mulan blush even more as her husband trailed his hand down her back, then her stomach.

Mulan moans softly at Honghui's touch as he was turning her on. "He wouldn't do this here, right?" Mulan thought to herself.

Suddenly, a splash of water interrupted Mulan, who was clearly enjoying the moment, making Mulan jump in surprise. The sound of Honghui laughing was heard by Mulan as she looked around for Honghui.

"Honghui, you mischievous rascal!" Mulan groaned as she swam around, trying to find Honghui. Honghui reappeared behind Mulan, still laughing.

"Oh, you should have seen the look on your face, Mulan. It was priceless, ha," Honghui laughed.

"Honghui, that was mean," Mulan faked pouted.

"It was just a prank, dear, don't be sad," Honghui said, trying to comfort her. He fell for Mulan's act. Mulan quickly sent a splash of water at her husband, then swam underneath him, pulling him down before letting him up. This time, it was Mulan's turn to laugh.

"Ha... not so nice when someone else does it, right?" Mulan laughed when Honghui came out of the water.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Honghui apologized smilingly to Mulan, who was still giggling.

"Or not." Mulan felt a huge splash of water hit her.

"Honghui!"

Sounds of water splashing and laughing filled the lake as Mulan and Honghui played around in the lake. After a while of water splashing, Mulan and Honghui finally calmed down and swam towards the shallow parts of the lake, where they were talking and enjoying the moment.

"You know, Mulan. You are one surprising woman," Honghui said.

"I think I heard that quite a several times," Mulan scoffed sarcastically. "If you want to impress me, say something that others haven't," Mulan quipped.

"I don't think the kingdom let alone the village, had seen how wild you really are, Hua Mulan," Honghui joked.

"You did release the wild side of me," Mulan retorted back jocularly.

"Did I now?" Honghui asked wearing that look again.

"Well, I think my answer is quite obvious," Mulan said as Honghui got closer to her.

"But, I'm sure you enjoy being wild with me, don't you? My dear," Honghui asked as he cupped Mulan's chin, making her blush furiously.

"Perhaps I do," Mulan answered, smirking mischievously, her hand got close to Honghui's lower body and felt his shaft, already hard, stroking it softly. Mulan could tell from the face that Honghui was making that he wasn't expecting her, a woman whom he thought was so pure to be so pushing.

"Mulan!" Honghui taunted playfully.

"What? You will reap what you sow," Mulan replied as she continued to stroke Honghui's shaft slowly.

"Mm..." Honghui groans as Mulan stroked a little faster. Honghui trailed one of his hands down Mulan's breast, fondling it, making Mulan moan at the sudden touch.

"You know, I said it before, but I'm sure Yao wouldn't be too interested in you," Honghui joked, making Mulan giggle.

"Honghui~ You definitely know how to spoil the mood," Mulan chuckled as she began stroking Honghui's shaft a little faster.

"But, did I spoil the mood?" asked Honghui, who already roughly knew her answer.

"Not in the slightest," Mulan whispered huskily, turning Honghui on even more. Mulan squeezed Honghui's shaft a little, making him groan.

"Mmm~ I think that is enough, dear, can't let you do all the work," Honghui said as he grabbed Mulan's hand off her shaft and got closer to her. Honghui pressed his manhood against Mulan's womanhood. Even underwater, Mulan could feel the heat coming from Honghui's body as he pressed his hard shaft against her.

"Hmm~ So, you were lusting for this?" Honghui asked, whispering into Mulan's ear when showering her neck with kisses, making Mulan moan softly.

"You like this, dear?" asked Honghui.

"Yes~ Don't stop, Mm~"

"You better keep quiet, we wouldn't want the village people to see two war heroes making out in the lake," Honghui said softly. Somehow, the prospect of doing it in the open made Mulan feel even more turned on.

Honghui moved as his manhood slowly entered Mulan’s womanhood, making the woman squirm, creating ripples of water around them as Honghui moved slowly.

“Mmm~ Ah~” Mulan was clearly enjoying the sensation she was feeling from Honghui thrusting into her, savouring the moment.

“Mmm~ you are so tight as usual,” Honghui groaned as he pulls out slowly before thrusting in again. Honghui could feel Mulan’s inside clenching against his manhood as Mulan was squirming from the coldness of the water and the exciting prospect of making out in the open lake.

“Mmm~ Ah~ Yes!” Mulan cried out softly as Honghui began to fuck her faster, causing even more ripples of water around them. The sound of the water splashing was now louder than before as Honghui fucked Mulan fast and hard in the lake. Now, the sounds of passionate moans and groans filled the silent night along with the sound of water splashing around them.

“Mmm~ I’m going to let it out~” Honghui groaned as he nears his climax. Mulan could feel herself nearing her climax too.

“Mmm~ let it out, inside me~ Ah~” Mulan squirmed and her inside clenched on Honghui’s manhood as she climaxed. Mulan hugged Honghui so tight as she rode her climax out. Honghui couldn’t hold it in any longer and shot his huge load into Mulan’s womanhood. After a while, the couple looked at each other, panting heavily while smiling at each other before their lips interlocked and kissed.

“That was… thrilling,” Mulan said after their lips parted.

“You know, I didn’t actually planned to go this far,” Honghui said chuckling.

“I told you dear, you will reap what you sow,” Mulan said smilingly.

“Wow, we had spent quite a long while in the waters,” Honghui realized as he looked at his hand.

“We better get home and get some rest, tomorrow is another day,” Mulan said.

“I agree, let’s go,” Honghui nodded as he and Mulan swam towards the shore.

As the couple got up on the shore they dried themselves with a towel, Honghui couldn’t help but look at Mulan’s body.

“Like what you’re seeing?” asked Mulan as she got close to Honghui as she wrapped her body with a towel.

“I think you know the answer, Mulan,” Honghui said, blushing.

“Cheeky boy, we will continue this when we get back,” Mulan said before grabbing her clothes and wearing them.

“Huh, right…” Honghui nodded while chuckling as he grab his clothes. “Wait… continue what?” Honghui asked puzzled as he wore his clothes.

“You’ll see,” Mulan said, not directly answering Honghui’s question as she finished wearing her clothes. “Race you back?” Mulan challenged as they moved toward their horses.

“Oh, you’re on, Hua Mulan.”


End file.
